


Sharing

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-21
Updated: 2009-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is after sex and he sets his sights on Georg, but Tom isn't happy to be left out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Smut Saturday :). A PWP that is just some fun. Thanks to Soph for the beta.

**Title:** Sharing  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Bill/Georg/Tom  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** double penetration, creature fic  
 **Summary:** Bill is after sex and he sets his sights on Georg, but Tom isn't happy to be left out.  
 **Author's Notes:** This is for Smut Saturday :). A PWP that is just some fun. Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
 **Word count:** 3,778  
[Long Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393184.html) | [HP Short fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393945.html) | [All Other Short Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393419.html) | [Series Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393693.html)

Bill walked through the hotel room door and instantly put his fingers through his hair, shook his head and urged his mane of black spikes to sink into soft waves. He liked his lion mane and it was definitely eye catching, but it was not exactly a hair style for relaxing. Luckily he didn't have to bother with all the palaver humans had to go through and his hair just shook off the products placed on it earlier in the day in the same way he began to shed clothes.

Playing human was fun, but he never could quite understand their obsession with covering their bodies, not when the temperature didn't dictate it. He used clothes to make himself beautiful, but he was really much more comfortable out of them. It was why Tom always wore such baggy clothes; his twin hated anything that constricted his movement.

Bending down, he pushed his jeans to the floor and then stepped out of them, shucking off his t-shirt at the same time so that he was left only with his boxers and socks. These followed quickly after and he left everything on the floor where it fell, heading towards the bathroom to finish his freshening up routine.

Standing in front of the mirror, he looked at himself critically and ran his fingers over his skin. It was definitely time; he was looking pale and tired and that really wouldn't do. He had a task in the world and part of that required that he look dazzling, so he closed his eyes and concentrated. The sensation was like a thousand tiny fingers brushing over his skin and he shuddered from head to foot. When he opened his eyes again, he was looking at his true reflection and it was much better. The ornate swirls and patterns of his natural markings made him feel whole and his skin was vibrant again. His face was still pale, but small scrolls down each side brought out his dark eyes and he looked properly alive.

He shook himself once more for good measure and then stepped out of the ring of brown dust that was now on the floor. It was very fine dust and he'd only ever once shed it on carpet, after which his mother had told him in no uncertain terms never to do that again; finding a surface that would not be forever stained was now part of his thought process.

Looking at himself a bit longer, he admired the way his natural markings joined with his tattoo. It had been very difficult to find a tattoo artist who was capable of the work, but it had been worth the trouble. Each of his tattoos was placed very specifically and designed to enhance his natural skin patternation and even Tom had to admit that they were inspired. He wasn't overly narcissistic, but he was so rarely allowed to see himself like this, that he liked to enjoy it when he had the chance. In a few hours he would have to hide under the protective disguise that all of their kind were capable of producing and go back to pretending that he was human. The magic innate in his cells would hide his true nature and keep him safe from discovery.

It had been so long since their kind had walked openly among humans that history did not even have a name for them anymore. Each born had a reason, a purpose to fulfil and he and Tom had found theirs in music. He did not really know why this was his destiny, perhaps to save the lives of some of those whose letters he had seen that said Tokio Hotel's music brought them back from depression, or perhaps something that had not yet been revealed. His magic did not tell him why things had to be, it just helped him make them come true.

Sometimes he wished he could show the world his true face and the fact that he couldn't made him sad, but he was not in the mood to dwell on such things then. In fact he was very much in a different mood altogether and, as he ran one hand down his front, over his still tingling skin, he wondered if Tom would be in the mood too. The way his cock was stirring sent his mind in very definite directions.

Smiling at his reflection, he turned and walked back into the other room, intending to pick up his phone, but a knock at the door stopped him. He glanced in the direction and let a little of his magic flare, enhancing his sight so that he could look straight through the door. Standing on the other side was Georg and Bill smiled to himself, deciding that maybe there was more fun to be had.

"Come in," he called, stepping out of direct line with the door, just in case someone chose that moment to walk past, and flicking the lock with his power.

"Bill, I'm out of conditioner," Georg started saying, walking into the room, "can I steal some of yours?"

Several of their close friends knew what he and Tom were and so Georg was perfectly used to things like doors opening when there was no one close to them to do the opening. Georg was also used to the fact that Bill didn't actually ever use conditioner, because his hair had a mind of its own and shook it straight off anyway, but always had some for show, which was why the visit did not overly surprise Bill.

"Sure," Bill said brightly, beaming at his friend as Georg stepped into the main part of the room, "but are you sure you need it right now?"

"Oh god," was Georg's less than coherent reply and Bill enjoyed the moment as Georg gave him a very thorough once up and down.

It was always fun to see the effect he could have on his friends.

"I'm in the mood, Georg," he said, sauntering over to his friend, "are you?"

"Fuck, Bill," was about as intelligent a reply as Bill had expected.

"Yes, that was the general plan," he said with a grin.

Georg gave him a mock glare for that, but he could still feel Georg's eyes all over him. With his human disguise in place he could ooze sex when he wanted to, but without it he oozed sex whether he liked it or not. Right about then, he really liked it.

"I can always call Tom if you're not interested," he teased, because he could already see the beginning of a bulge in Georg's jeans that suggested his friend was very much interested.

The fact that he and Tom were more than brothers was also not a secret to anyone close to them. They were two halves of the same whole, they shared everything as was the way of their kind. Always two, always born to a human mother whose baby was lost early during pregnancy. They were not natural children and their habits had never been natural and, since puberty had hit and their markings had come out, sex had been one of their habits. Their mother had always accepted them for what they were and so did their true friends.

"Don't tease me, Bill," Georg said, voice low and sexy.

"But you know you love it," Bill replied, moving in close and running a hand down the side of Georg's face. "Yes or no?"

It wasn't often he had found himself turned down, but it had happened and he wasn't about to force himself on Georg. If Georg decided that he didn't want to have sex, for whatever insane reason, Bill was willing to back off.

"Stupid question," Georg said, hooking an arm around Bill's waist.

Bill gave Georg his best smile at that; this was going to be good. Georg was a good lover, strong and capable, maybe not a patient as Gustav, but definitely enthusiastic and Bill loved enthusiastic. No one could measure up to Tom; they just went together, but variety was the spice of life.

"Fuck me, Georg," he said, looking through his eyelashes at his friend, "fuck me hard and fast."

Then he leant forward, almost kissing Georg, but dancing away at the last moment out of his friend's grip. Tom was the only person he would kiss like that; it was their one rule and Georg took the gesture for what it was. As Bill rummaged in his case for the lube he kept hidden away, he watched Georg strip out of the corner of his eye. Georg had a lovely body and Bill liked to admire it from time to time.

As soon as he found what he was looking for he stood up and enjoyed the view for real, while Georg finished stripping. He continued to stare long after Georg was done and, just before Georg went to ask him what he thought he was doing, he grinned and tossed his friend the lube.

"Hard and fast," he said in his cheekiest tone, climbing onto the bed on his hands and knees and putting his arse in the air.

Georg chuckled at that, but the bed behind him dipped, so Georg seemed to be taking him at his word. Not being human, he and Tom did not suffer from human ailments, sexually transmitted diseases being in that class, and hence neither of them had ever bothered with condoms. They could father children, so if with girls it was a different matter, but, as far as the male of the species went, it was a free for all. Hence he expected Georg to just slick himself and get going, given that Bill did this quite a lot and hence did not need a huge amount of preparation. As long as Georg went slower to begin with they'd be fine.

What happened was he felt two slick fingers being pushed into him.

"Georg," he said in a warning tone, "I thought I said hard and fast."

"Patience," Georg replied, sounding completely unrepentant, "I'm just making sure. If I do any damage, no matter how accidental, Tom will relieve me of rather vital parts of my anatomy."

Bill considered grumbling, but the fingers did feel rather good so he put up with it, wiggling his arse when he thought Georg should have had enough of making sure. Georg chuckled again at that, but did remove the fingers and move in closer.

Georg was from good Germanic stock and was what Bill would term well endowed, so, when Georg lined up and carefully began to push in, there was a lovely burn that came with being stretched. When he was in his current mood, Bill liked to be able to feel everything and Georg was definitely obliging.

"More," he insisted, pushing back as Georg tried to ease into him.

"You need a good spanking to show you who's boss," was Georg's comeback in a very tight voice as Georg's powerful hand held his hips in a vice like grip so he couldn't take over.

For a moment Bill considered that idea.

"Maybe later," he said with a cheeky laugh that became a moan as Georg finally sank home.

It felt so good to be full and he let himself enjoy it for a moment as Georg stilled, letting them both get used to the sensations. Sometimes he liked long and slow, but that wasn't what he wanted right them; he wanted powerful, with just a little edge of pain and so he clenched his muscles a little when he thought it was time for Georg to start moving.

"You don't play fair," Georg said with a moan, but it did get Bill what he wanted.

Georg drew out in a long smooth stroke and then pushed back in immediately, also long and even and when there was no resistance, repeated the move, only harder. Bill moaned long and loud; that was more like it. Georg also lessened his grip on Bill's hips and they began to move together somewhat more freely. With each stroke Bill's muscled loosened until Georg was all but pounding into him, making him grunt out his pleasure with each move.

It was intense, it was wonderful and it was just what Bill wanted. In fact it was so wonderful that he almost missed the flare of magic that opened the hotel room door, but not quite.

"Tomi," he heard himself say Tom's name before he really registered the fact that it had to have been Tom who had just entered the room and Georg sank home and stilled.

"Glad to see you do remember my name," Tom said, but the tone was not really angry.

Bill just moaned and buried his face in the cover on the bed. He had really been getting there and all it would have taken was a touch from Georg, but Tom had put a stop to that.

"Have you been taking advantage of Georg again, Bill?" Tom asked, playing a game that Bill wasn't quite yet following.

"Yes," he said, playing along anyway.

From the tone of Tom's voice, Tom was very much in the same mood he was, so he knew what was to come had to be good.

"I want to see you when I'm talking to you," Tom said and something must had passed between Georg and Tom because Bill found himself being urged to move, even though Georg was not pulling out.

Sometimes Georg and Tom seemed to communicate almost as well as he and Tom did.

Bill let himself be turned, sinking back onto Georg's cock as they came to rest face up. As Georg braced them on the bed, he pulled his knees up, trusting to Georg's strength and exposing himself fully to Tom. He knew without a doubt, that's what Tom would want.

"Bill, Bill, Bill," Tom said, shaking his head in a way that had Bill's stomach twisting with delight, "you should have waited for me. Now Georg and I are going to have to teach you about sharing."

Tom was still fully clothed, but stepped up to the bed anyway, kneeling down at the end so Tom was directly between Bill's raised legs. That had to give Tom the perfect view of Bill, impaled on Georg's cock and that made Bill's balls tighten with arousal. Tom always knew exactly how to turn him on the most.

"Such a wet, slick hole," Tom said, dirty talking to Bill's complete delight, "it looks like Georg has you loosened up nicely; big enough for him, anyway."

Looking him directly in the eye, Tom reached out and ran one finger over the wet, sensitive skin just behind his balls.

"But what about me, Bill?" Tom asked, as if there was any question in the matter. "Is there room for me too?"

Then that finger was pushing into him, slowly being wormed inside next to Georg's hard cock and he moaned as he was stretched more. His body submitted, but it burned, igniting the fire of arousal inside him even more. It wouldn't be the first time he had been shared and he knew that it would in no way be comfortable, but he would be the first to admit he had a little of a masochistic streak.

"Can we stretch that little hole so that I can get in there too?" Tom asked, moving his finger and making Bill and Georg moan at the same time.

"Yes," Bill replied breathlessly, "god, please yes."

When he had started this encounter, he had thought of only a good fuck, but the idea of having both Tom and Georg was sending shots of excitement through him so strongly that he almost came there and then. He was so hard that he was sure if Tom so much as breathed on his cock that would be it, so it was lucky Tom was focussed on other endeavours.

"You're such a slut, Bill," Tom told him, working him looser with every movement.

"Only for you, Tomi," he responded, gasping as Tom worked in a second finger.

He was being stretched far more than was easy now and it hurt, but it was an ache, not a sharp pain that would indicate damage. Tom was being very careful with him even though they both knew he could take it rougher. Tom was eeking it out, taking his time and being incredibly methodical. It was beginning to drive Bill insane as the anticipation built and built. From the heavy breathing and occasional noises coming from Georg, it was driving Georg to distraction as well.

"Oh god, Tom, please," Bill eventually begged after long, agonising minutes.

It felt like it had been hours as his thighs complained and his arse throbbed, but it couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes. Tom slowly withdrew his probing fingers and stood back up, looking down on the bed once more. There was heat in Tom's eyes and Bill was positive the waiting hadn't been hard on just him.

Almost as if he was displaying for them, Tom slowly stripped, one oversized piece of clothing at a time until the sculptured body underneath was revealed. Bill knew every inch of that body and he drank in the sight greedily. Tom was still hidden by his human disguise and Bill realised how needy Tom was when instead of just moving in, Tom closed his eyes and shivered from head to foot. There was no way that stain was every coming out of the carpet as Tom shed his skin right there, and then moved forward. Tom needed this as much as Bill and Bill would have reached out to Tom if he had had a hand free.

Tom applied generous amounts of lube to his cock and then crouched down, lining up with Bill until Bill could feel the head of Tom's cock poking at his arse. He did his very best to relax as much as physically possible as Tom slowly pushed back and up, trying to ease the head into Bill. It hurt, it hurt quite a lot, but Bill felt his body giving in to the pressure and Tom slowly slid inside, stretching him. He whimpered at the pain, but it was fighting with the arousal coursing through him and the arousal was winning.

His body was being subjugated by the two men with him, one in front and one behind and he was revelling in every second. To be so completely taken excited him beyond belief and, as Tom slowly started to move with tiny little thrusts, he could not help crying out his pleasure/pain to the world.

"Oh god," he heard Georg whisper, burying his face in the side of his neck.

"Let me in," Tom commanded, thrusts becoming deeper.

Bill turned his head to the side and bit his lip, forcing his body to comply and feeling so full he thought he would explode. It was almost unbearable, but that just made him want more. Thrust after thrust after thrust; he wanted it all

"Tom ... I'm gonna ..."

It became obvious what Georg was trying to say as Bill heard his friend give a strangled cry and then buck under him sharply.

"See what you did, Bill?" Tom asked, punctuating each word with a hard thrust. "You made Georg come because you're so tight."

Bill just whimpered since he was way beyond talking.

"Can you feel all that hot come inside you, Bill?" Tom asked, still moving inside him even as Georg whimpered at the over stimulation. "Ready for more?"

Tom's thrusts were firm and even, but Bill could feel the tension in his twin, knew the sensation of coiled magic as if it was his own and moaned as Tom pushed into him hard one last and more than bodily fluids flooded into him. It was almost enough to send him over the edge as well, but not quite and he was left teetering on the brink as Tom gasped and shuddered out his orgasm. He couldn't help the whine of frustration as he felt Georg slipping out of him even as Tom remained poised above him.

"So good, Bill," Tom whispered, kissing him lightly on the lips.

He knew Tom would not leave him hanging, but he was desperate; he ached and not just from the abuse his body had taken.

"Please, Tomi," he said, needing what was just out of his reach.

Tom smiled at him, partially a smug, satisfied smile, but that was just to tease him and the rest spoke of other delights. As Tom slowly pulled out of him he felt empty and bereft, but Tom was once again sinking to his knees and Bill moaned long and low as fingers replaced cock. That wasn't all either as the strong fingers of Tom's other hand wrapped around his cock and began stroking, perfectly in time with those curling inside him to hit the sweetest spot of all.

It took Bill about ten seconds before Tom had him gasping and coming so hard he thought he might pass out. It was the ultimate high and seconds seemed to stretch into minutes as his power flared just like Tom's had, renewing the bond between them as naturally as breathing. Bill wasn't sure he could voluntarily move a muscle in his body when he finally came down and he had no choice but to accept Georg and Tom's help to make it onto the bed properly. Every cell had turned to water and all he could do was lay there.

He was sticky and sweaty and sated and as far as he was concerned, all was right with the world. In the morning he would go back to pretending to be human and he and Tom would pretend to be just brothers and everything would go on, but right at that moment he basked in the glow of what was real. He and Tom were there to bring joy to the world; it was their reason for existence and they tried to do that through music. At night, however, they made music of a different sort.

"Good," he mumbled as he let himself be covered with a duvet, "thank you."

Then a warm body curled up one side of him and another warm body curled up the other and he drifted off for a nap wondering if Gustav would sulk because he hadn't been invited this time. Of course it wouldn't take him that long to recover and they did have all night...

**The End**


End file.
